With All My Love, Bulma
by Ctarl Angel
Summary: Complete When Bulma falls in love with Vegeta, can she handle her feelings or will they overwhelm her to the point of suicide? Sequel to Feelings For Vegeta.
1. Proposing Love

Because you requested it, I'm writing more to 'Feelings For Vegeta.' If you haven't read that yet, you might want to. § means awesome, just so ya know (Not really. Just something I made up ^-^). It's not fair! I want to own DBZ! *sniff* Oh, well. I'll have my own show once I become a manga artist. *starry eyes* This is not going to be a songfic. Just a regular V/B story. This is going to be in Bulma's P.O.V at sometimes and as a third-person P.O.V in others. I might switch to Vegeta's along the way, but I don't know yet. Remember to R&R! Anyway, here is the sequel to 'Feelings For Vegeta'....With All My Love, Bulma.

^-^(((((~~~*~~~)))))^-^

Vegeta awoke, early as always. Bulma was up and already moving about the house making breakfast and trying to find a way to fix the gravity room, so it wouldn't break down again that day. He slowly got dressed in his training armor, thinking about the night before when he got home and found Bulma asleep. For some strange reason, he always checked on her when he was about to get in bed, to see if she was alright. Vegeta found himself hypnotized by her, somehow, and always tried to avoid her and the look she always gave him. Every time Bulma saw him, her weak, yet powerful ki leaped to amazing levels, for an untrained Earthling. 

__

How can this happen? Vegeta thought. _How can she put me in a trance that I, Prince of the Saiyans, can not break? Is that even possible?_

Vegeta walked down the hall and into the kitchen, where Bulma was already sitting drinking some coffee. He was too deep in thought and didn't see her there, until she spoke and her ki raised once more. (Okay, I'm going to switch to Bulma's P.O.V. now.)

"Good morning, Vegeta," I greeted him like every other morning. "I've finally fixed the gravity room, so if it breaks down, you fix it." I knew I was in love with him, but I couldn't find a way to tell him. He walked over to the table where she was sitting, and started to eat. It always confused me that Goku always ate so fast, it was hard to keep up with him, where as Vegeta ate at only a quick pace for a regular human.

"It's about time you finally fixed that machine, Woman. I always have to train in the woods when it breaks down." I knew this wasn't true at all, but I didn't feel like fighting with him at the time. I just rolled my eyes and went back to sipping my coffee. He growled his usual menacing way and walked off, telling me he was going to train. I sighed and gulped down the rest of my coffee before putting it in the sink. I had nothing to do. No new ideas for inventions, no inventions to perfect or fix, no places I needed to go. So, I walked back out to the trees I wept under last night. I was extremely tired because Vegeta had gotten home around two o'clock and even then when I finally fell into a deep sleep, I made myself get up. I did this because I was overwhelmed with feelings. Now sitting back under my trees once again, I drifted off.

Vegeta walked outside at one o'clock because the gravity room broke again and he was hungry. He thought Bulma might be working outside on an invention, because it was such a nice day. Instead he found her curled up in a ball, sleeping up against a tree. He walked over to her and the closer he got, his uneasiness increased. When he was only a foot away from her, he knelt down to wake her up, but stopped when he saw a tear fall from her eye. He sat there, shocked that someone like her would cry over a dream. But soon, his shock was replaced with concern as he watched more of her tears fall.

__

Why am I so concerned? It's not like I haven't seen people cry before. But, somehow, this is different. Her tears feel like they touch my soul, yet they don't come close to my body.

He entered his deep thought line once again. It seemed when he was thinking this deeply, it was only about Bulma and he was isolated from all that happened around him.

I awoke to find Vegeta sitting in front of me with a concerned look on his face. I could tell he was deep in thought and that he didn't notice me waking up, but that still didn't keep me from blushing a deep crimson. I ducked my head down lower to try and shield it from his sight, but at that time he noticed my movements and snapped out of his thoughts. Then I saw him blush slightly as well. I still hadn't noticed the tears that kept falling from my eyes until he lifted up one of his hands and gently wiped a stream away. 

"It's okay," he reassured me. "I'm here now."


	2. Death Wishes

Sorry these chapters are so short, but I have to find a way to keep you in suspense! I hope it is working! *evil grin* My damn computer didn't save this chapter when I told it to, so I had to type it AGAIN! I'm going to start having conversations with Vegeta and some of the other members of the Z squad at the beginning of the chapters, so here we go!

V: What do you mean 'here we go'?

CA: It means we can start talking now, Vegeta.

V: Oh. So..... what do we talk about?

CA: I know just the thing. Why don't we start off with you hair.

V: And just what is wrong with my hair?

CA: How about the fact that you wear too much hair-spray.

V: What are you talking about, Woman? I do not wear hair-spray!

CA: Oh, really?

V: Hai.

CA: All right. I'll prove it to you. Go rinse out your hair in the sink.

V: Grrrrrrrr. Fine. *water running*

CA: Now here is a mirror.

V: I still don't know what your.......... OH MY KAMI! I LOOK LIKE TRUNKS! Wow, I look hot!

CA: Ummmm. Do you realize what you just said?

V: Of course I do. I said I look hot, just like....... OH MY KAMI I'M GAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

CA: Told you so.

V: Woman!...........

^-^(((((~~~:*:~~~)))))^-^

Bulma gave a slight smile to Vegeta. She could see love in his eyes and she knew hers were showing the same thing. 

"I'm fine now. Thanks to you," I answered him. His hand was still on my cheek and I nuzzled up against it a little. Vegeta's head moved in closer to mine and I moved mine to his. We kissed for what seemed like forever, but in reality, it was only a few seconds. The kiss was passionate and loving, but still soft, even for the Saiyan no Ouji. He slowly pulled away from me and I knew I was safe. I couldn't take it any longer. I had to tell him.

"Vegeta, I have something I need to tell you."

"Yes?" I hesitated a little and looked into his eyes that, at that moment, showed trust and urged me to tell him what I, for so long, wanted to say.

"I love you." He must not have expected me to say something like that because his eyes grew wide and his mouth opened slightly. He pulled away and suddenly realizing where he was, assumed his famous position. He looked down at me with his typical scowl and said

"That machine of yours is broken again. Fix it," I was saddened to say the least and stared after as he entered the house as if he had completed his business there. I felt tears well up in my eyes and ducked my head down, covering my face with my hands once again. 

"Oh, Vegeta," I whispered to myself. "Will you ever love me at all?" I knew that because I started crying, I would not be able to stop for a long time. (V's P.O.V.)

I walked swiftly into the house, letting the screen door close behind me. Even though I was far away, my keen Saiyan ears heard what she said and I thought to myself

__

I already love you and I always will. I walked to the kitchen to get something to hold me off for the rest of the day. I knew that my love would be crying there until night set in, so I decided to go train in the woods. Of course, when I go there, I never train. I might try, but my mind always wanders off to her. I left after finishing my food and took off for my most recent training grounds. As I punch and kick the air, I wander astray and always find myself at the same place. The lake. Never in my life have I felt so attracted to such a worthless object. And yet, something about it reminds me of her. I don't know what, but maybe someday I will know.

I felt her faint ki leave the house and thought she was going shopping to calm her nerves. I thought that now that she had gone, I could go train at the house instead of meditating in the woods. I flew toward the vast estate in no hurry and planned on finally coming up with a new technique I could use on Kakarott. I opened the screen door once again and stepped into the kitchen. I was about to retrieve some food form the refrigerator, my eye caught sight of a note, carefully placed on the door.

__

It's probably from Bulma telling me where she went to. I tugged off the note and noticed it was damp. More-than-likely from her tears. I decided it was nothing and preceded to read the it.

Vegeta, 

__

Throughout my life I have loved and lost so many times. When I told you I loved you, I thought it would be different, but you just told me to fix that machine. Well, I can't take it anymore. If no one loves me, then why be alive? You have killed so many, but not even you will be able to stop this death. Please tell my friends I will miss them.

With All My Love,

Bulma


	3. Goodbye, Vegeta

Ok. There are going to be two alternate endings to this. But, only because I've gotten so many reviews that say 'PLEASE DON'T LET HER DIE!' She originally was going to die, and still is, but now you have to decide which you want to read. I won't tell you which one this is because I like to torture you and this is fun! Leave a review at the end of this chapter before reading the next one. Please read them both and tell me what you think. Thanks for all of the reviews so far and by the way...HELP!!! (G=Goku, V=Vegeta, & CA=Me!)

G: ?

CA: I don't know if I should write more to the story after the alternate endings. And if I do then I'll need to know for which ending. 

G: ??

CA: I'LL NEED SUGGESTIONS, YOU BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!

V: My thoughts exactly.

CA: WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP, HAIR-SPRAY BOY!!!!?!!!!

V: Grrrrrrr

G: HAHA!!!!!!

CA: YOU BETTER SHUT UP NOW!!!!!

V: Why should we?

CA: Because I am the author and I can torture you in any way I please!!!!!!!!! Now, SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!

G&V: *whimper*

CA: That's better. Now, on with the story!

G&V: YAY!

CA: Oh, by the way, I'm writing with gloves on because this room is REALLY FREAKIN' COLD!!!!!!!!!!!! even in the Spring. So, there might be a few spelling errors. SORRY! I'll try my best to fix them.

^-^(((((~~~:*:~~~)))))^-^

(This is still Veggie's P.O.V.)

I rushed out the door as fast as I could. There was no way I was going to let Bulma die. She should at least know how I feel about her. I frantically searched for her ki. Even though it was very distinct, it was still very weak and hard to find. I finally sensed it and flew at my top speed toward it, hoping that I wasn't too late to stop her.

__

There she is! I thought as I flew toward a small footbridge. She was standing on the ledge, looking like she was about to jump, but she didn't. (Bulma's P.O.V. again)

__

There's Vegeta now! I thought. _The last person I will see will be the one I love_. He now flies down to me, a look of terror in his eyes. (Back to Veggie's P.O.V.) 

I landed a few yards away and slowly started walking toward her.

"Bulma, why are you doing this?" I asked. She answered me in a voice still muffled from crying.

"Didn't you read my entire letter? You must have read some of it because your here. Nobody loves me, so I've decided to end my life. You can't stop me. If my neck doesn't break in the fall or if you catch me, I will find another way to die," I couldn't believe what I was hearing! She was actually planning to go through with it!

"But...I...I......" I couldn't tell her, even now, I couldn't tell her.

"Goodbye, Vegeta," and with that, she fell head-first onto the rocks below her. A series of snaps and cracks could be heard as her entire body collided with itself and all of her bones shattered with the impact. It happened so fast Vegeta couldn't react. All he could do was watch.

"BULMA, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted as I flew to her body's side. I held her head in my lap and for the first time since I was on Planet Namek, I cried.

__

I have to get her to Dende._ Maybe it's not too late! _I picked up Bulma's now limp body and rushed her over to Kami's Lookout. Dende and Mr. Popo must have sensed something was wrong because they were standing outside, waiting. When Dende saw Bulma's motionless body in my arms, shock and terror appeared on his face.

"Vegeta, what happened?" The young Namek questioned me, but the only thing I could think to say was

"I'll explain later. Heal her, now," I gently set my love on the ground and waited for her to awaken. Dende's hands moved to just above her body and began to glow. I sat there next to her, waiting for any sign of life, but none came.

"Dende, what's wrong?" came Mr. Popo's voice. Dende's hands stopped glowing and dropped to his side.

"I cannot heal the dead," Complete and total shock fell over our faces.

"No, you can't be dead. You CAN'T be!" I could tell that my eyes were brimmed with tears once again which fell over my already tearstained face. I held her body and spoke softly to her. "Bulma, you can't be dead. I love you." I could remember her last words to me 'Goodbye, Vegeta' She had really loved me and I just ignored her. How could I do that.? Now she is dead and will never know how I really felt. "I love you." I thought hard about her life and searched for something. I don't no what, but something. That's it! She once told me that when she died, she wanted to be buried under the trees in our yard. I never understood why, but she always had a strange fondness and tenderness in her voice when she spoke about them.

I carried her body to that area and saw that the ground was strangely fertile in a certain area. _Could it be that she cried here more than I thought?_ I used my energy to form a small grave and gently placed her in it. As a slowly replaced what I had moved, I thought to myself _Bulma, you loved me and I never paid any attention to you. Never have I regretted anything as much as I do right now. May you rest knowing that I love you and I will always love you. When my time comes and I die, we will be together forever in Other World._

In the moonlight I felt your heart

Quiver like a bowstring's pulse

In the moon's pure light, you looked at me

Nobody knows your heart

When the sun has gone I see you

Beautiful and haunting, but cold

Like the blade of a knife, so sharp and so sweet

Nobody knows your heart

All of your sorrow, grief, and pain

Locked away in the forest of the night

Your secret heart belongs to the world

Of the things that sigh in the dark

Oh the things that cry in the dark


	4. Goodbye, Vegeta

Here is the other ending to this story. I won't tell you which one it is because that would spoil my fun! Remember to review after you read this.(B=Bulma)

B: *in disbelief* I can't believe your making me attempt suicide.

CA: Yeah, well, I had to so something to you to torture Vegeta.

B: Hey! He's my man! And I won't let you torture him!

CA: He won't be your man when I'm through with him.

B: What do you mean?

CA: I'll give him to Ookami, so she can toy with him all she wants.

B: You wouldn't dare.

CA: Just watch me.

B: No! I'll be good. Just don't take away my Veggie!!!!!!!!

CA: We'll see. Now on with the story!

^-^(((((~~~:*:~~~)))))^-^

(This is still Veggie's P.O.V.)

I rushed out the door as fast as I could. There was no way I was going to let Bulma die. She should at least know how I feel about her. I frantically searched for her ki. Even though it was very distinct, it was still very weak and hard to find. I finally sensed it and flew at my top speed toward it, hoping that I wasn't too late to stop her.

__

There she is! I thought as I flew toward a small footbridge. She was standing on the ledge, looking like she was about to jump, but she didn't. (Bulma's P.O.V. again)

__

There's Vegeta now! I thought. _The last person I will see will be the one I love_. He now flies down to me, a look of terror in his eyes. (Back to Veggie's P.O.V.) 

I landed a few yards away and slowly started walking toward her.

"Bulma, why are you doing this?" I asked. She answered me in a voice still muffled from crying.

"Didn't you read my entire letter? You must have read some of it because your here. Nobody loves me, so I've decided to end my life. You can't stop me. If my neck doesn't break in the fall or if you catch me, I will find another way to die," I couldn't believe what I was hearing! She was actually planning to go through with it!

"But...I...I......" I couldn't tell her, even now, I couldn't tell her.

"Goodbye, Vegeta," and with that, she fell head-first onto the rocks below her. A series of snaps and cracks could be heard as her entire body collided with itself and all of her bones shattered with the impact. It happened so fast Vegeta couldn't react. All he could do was watch.

"BULMA, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted as I flew to her body's side. I held her head in my lap and for the first time since I was on Planet Namek, I cried.

__

I have to get her to Dende._ Maybe it's not too late! _I picked up Bulma's now limp body and rushed her over to Kami's Lookout. Dende and Mr. Popo must have sensed something was wrong because they were standing outside, waiting. When Dende saw Bulma's motionless body in my arms, shock and terror appeared on his face.

"Vegeta, what happened?" The young Namek questioned me, but the only thing I could think to say was

"I'll explain later. Heal her, now," I gently set my love on the ground and waited for her to awaken. Dende's hands moved to just above her body and began to glow. I sat there next to her, waiting for any sign of life, but none came.

"Dende, what's wrong?" came Mr. Popo's voice. Dende's hands stopped glowing and dropped to his side.

"I cannot heal the dead," Complete and total shock fell over our faces.

"No, you can't be dead. You CAN'T be!" I could tell that my eyes were brimmed with tears once again which fell over my already tearstained face. I held her body and spoke softly to her. "Bulma, you can't be dead. I love you." 

"I love you too." My eyes fluttered open and I saw him crying. I've never seen him do such a thing, but I always knew he would open his heart some day.

"Bulma? But, how?"

"When love such as ours forms, nothing can keep them apart. Not even death," I gasped sharply from pain as I tried to continue. Dende quickly placed his hands over my body again and healed what was still there. I shakily stood and looked into Vegeta's eyes with all of my love for him showing in my eyes. I leaned in towards him and kissed him fully on the lips. He didn't resist, but instead leaned into me as well. With speed I will never comprehend, he took me in his arms, not breaking the kiss and we flew away into the moonlit sky.

__

In the moonlight I felt your heart

Quiver like a bowstring's pulse

In the moon's pure light, you looked at me

Nobody knows your heart

When the sun has gone I see you

Beautiful and haunting, but cold

Like the blade of a knife, so sharp and so sweet

Nobody knows your heart

All of your sorrow, grief, and pain

Locked away in the forest of the night

Your secret heart belongs to the world

Of the things that sigh in the dark

Oh the things that cry in the dark

Until now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So, did you like it? Should I write more? Did it really suck? I DON'T CARE!!!!!!!! if it sucked. It's my story and I, at least, liked it. Please review, I'm BEGGING YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! need........INFO!!!!! I live off of reviews, so if you don't like me, don't review and I will die. *sniff* Oh, and by the way, SHIN IS MINE, SO BACK OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
